Not what you think!
by boothlovesbrennan
Summary: *First ever story* Booth is going home but he leaves something behind. i dont own Bones
1. Chapter 1

Its not what you think!

Temperance Brennan walked into her office and wished she hadn't.  
She had walked in on her best friend taking off her partners shirt on her desk.  
"..I..um...sorry but can i get to my computer." Brennan stuttered.  
"OH! no sweetie its not what you think." Angela Montenegro exclaimed.  
"Bones i um..." Seeley Booth looked guiltily at Angela.  
"No...No don't explain i completely understand its none of my business. I actually don't need my computer right now." Temperance walked briskly out of her office.

(BREAK)

"Sweetie wait!" Angela ran to catch up to Brennan.  
"Booth had a rash and wouldn't stop scratching so i thought i would take a look and then you walked in." Angela said dejectedly.  
"I know Angela i didn't need a reason why you were taking of his top , i mean its not like you were going to have sex with him"  
"Were you?" Brennan throws a questioning look at Angela.  
Angela bursts out laughing.  
"Oh no sweetie no." Angela says laughing

(BREAK)

"Bones!" Booth called.  
Temperance looks up from the Autopsy table. "Oh hey Booth"  
Booth looks around uncomfortably. "Are we ok?" Booth asks nervously "I dont know what that means Booth"  
"Are you upset with what happened this morning"  
"Of course not and Booth you should get that rash checked out...by a doctor"  
"Well Bones maybe later you should come to my house and check it out yourself." Booth asks cheekily.

Should i continue?? Reviews good/bad even tips.


	2. Chapter 2

Not what you think Chapter 2

There was a knock at his door..well three. "Booth open the door"  
"Bones what are you doing here?" Seeley said opening the door.  
"I have taken up your offer of coming to check out this rash and i bought pizza."Bones said as she walked inside.  
"What kind of pizza is it?" Booth prayed it wasn't vegetarian.  
"Vegetarian but i thought of the look you would give me." Booth had already started to roll his eyes.  
"So i got it half vegetarian and half packed with meat"  
"Thanks Bones." Booth said happily.  
(BREAK)

Booth had already finished the last slice of his half when Temperance was only half way through.  
"C'mon Bones im already done." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine give me a look at this rash"  
Booth looked uncomfortable "Um maybe you shouldn't"  
"Booth! i came over here to see this rash now let me have a look!" Brennan exclaimed.  
To stop one of her rants Booth takes of his top and turns around to show her his back.  
"Oh my god Booth." Brennan exclaims.

(Break)

"What!, What is it?, is it bad?" Booth looks horrified Brennan starts laughing.  
"Bones!" Grabbing her by the arms. "What is it"  
Brennan still laughing manages to choke out "...You have..fleas"  
Booth with a confused look says "How did i get fleas?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Not what you think part 3

"Fleas?" Booth looked confused.  
"Yes Booth fleas." Brennan said with a sigh.  
"But how i don't own a pet"  
Brennan rolls her eyes."You can get them just by walking through grass Booth"  
"Oh...how do i get rid of them?" Booth was pacing.  
"Just get a bug bomb that's how i would do it"  
"But i wouldn't be able to stay here i would get poisoned"  
"Come stay with me for a few days." Brennan Suggested.  
That stopped Booth in his tracks. "What"  
"Well i just thought you might want to stay with me for a few days like you said you wouldn't want to get poisoned." Bones says uncomfortably.  
"Uh sure Bones...thanks." Booth says awkwardly.

(BREAK)

The following day....

"Bones move get out the door!" Seeley runs and pushes Brennan out of his apartment.  
"Booth was that really necessary a simple please move would have worked." Brennan says regaining her balance.  
Booth picks up his bag and strides out to the lobby with Brennan in tow.  
"Well i didn't want you and I to get poisoned we don't know what is in that stuff and before you say anything you are not driving"  
Brennan looks shocked "How did you know i was going to say that"  
"Just a hunch Bones"  
"I don't know what that means." Brennan sighs as she gets into the car.

(BREAK)

"Booth!" Brennan calls from the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Booth answers from the lounge.  
"Did you drink all the milk?" she questions as she walks into the lounge room.  
"No." Booth says guiltily as he hids the glass of finished milk under the couch.  
"Then what is that on your face?" Temperance points to the milk moustache on Booth's face.  
"Fine Bones you got me red handed." Booth holds up his hands.  
"I don't know what that means you don't have red hands." Brennan looks confused.  
"Nothing Bones anyway its my last night here and i thought i would get us dinner...any place you would like to go"  
Brennan shakes her head."i want to stay in tonight"  
"That's good cause i already ordered pizza." Booth says cheekily.  
Brennan sighs "All you ever eat is pizza Booth it can't be good for you"  
The doorbell rings and Booth gets the pizza.  
"I guess so." Booth laughs.

* * *

Please review good/bad it doesn't matter.  
Last chapter should be up tomorrow :) i will think of other stuff to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Not what you think! Chapter 4

"Morning Bones." Seeley said after he had a shower.  
"Moring Booth." Temperance smiled. "Don't tell me your looking for milk"  
Booth was in the fridge gazing around. "Yeah...oh wait...whoops"  
Brennan started laughing.  
"Hm now what am i going to drink"  
"Here Booth try some orange juice"  
Brennan passed the glass to him.  
"Thanks Bones." Booth gulped the juice down.  
"Does it beat having a coffee?" she questioned "Nope not even close." Booth smiled.  
Temperance rolled her eyes.  
Booth's phone went off.  
"Booth." he said into the speaker.  
Booth's eyes narrowed.  
"Yes sir i am on my way"  
Booth hung up the phone.  
"What's up Booth"  
"Boss wants to speak with me,its probably nothing"  
Booth grabbed an apple out of the basket and his overnight bag.  
"Thanks for letting me stay Bones"  
"Your welcome Booth"  
Booth walked out the door.  
Temperance got up and went to the bathroom.  
She looked down and started scratching her arm she felt really itchy and froze.  
"You have got to be kidding." she exclaimed.  
She grabbed her phone and dialed Booth's number.  
"Booth you gave me fleas!"

* * *

LOL all done new story definitely up tomorrow its called "Mobster in the creek"


End file.
